Warriors of Legend
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: The Tenno, the Old War, and even the struggles after remain unknown to humans for thousands of years. Crash sites and traces still remain, but no one thinks anything of it. Most no one thinks of it anyways. An adventurous young man was been exploring a crash site, and upon stumbling across a Tenno, he learns everything is a lie. The greatest cover-up mankind has never known.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE WONDERED WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS STORY. I TOOK IT DOWN BECAUSE SOMEONE POINTED OUT A LOT OF MISTAKES, AND WHEN I LOOKED BACK I SAW THE GREAT MISTAKES THAT WERE IN THE STORY SO FAR AND THE ONES THAT WOULD COME. A SECOND SAO WITH MANY PLOT HOLES IF YOU WILL. SO, I TOOK DOWN THE STORY, AND I AM CURRENTLY REVISING IT SO THAT WAS IT ISN'T AS HORRENDOUS AS BEFORE. SO, PLEASE ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REVISED** _ **Warriors of Legend**_ __ **!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Artifacts

"Damn. You really do shoot to kill, don't you?" a person asked, seeing the person they were talking to take off the safely glasses. The other person looked at him, and smiled.

"If someone breaks into my place, or attacks me, why shouldn't I defend myself?" he said. He holstered his Mark 2 Type 9 energy pistol, and took the now depleted cells for the weapon.

"Good luck with the lecture tomorrow Damien!" they called out. In return, they got him waving his hand as a form of acknowledgement. Damien Tauno was twenty-two years of age, and had been going to the shooting range for four years now. He had jet black hair and red eyes, making him look more intimidating than he actually was. He currently had on a pitch black parka (think Han Solo's Hoth jacket) with a black shirt and black jeans on. He also had steel toed combat boots on, as he and his older brother had trained in fighting styles, and practiced against each other.

The day was still young, so he decided to do something he's been doing lately: exploring. And he had found a perfect spot to do so, as he had yet to map out the entire area, and he was planning on doing so. He stopped by the dorm rooms for his duffel bag, opening it up. He saw his inventory, which consisted of more than needed. There were multiple coils of rope, fragments of robotic technology he had found, a camera for proof of any kind of evidence, a military grade torch, and a few extra cells for his pistol. He looked at his phone, which he hadn't bothered in taking when he went to the gun range. He took it out and texted his roommate, letting him know that he would most likely be gone when he got back from class.

Walking out, he locked the door behind him, and headed back outside to find his modified hover bike. He opened the front part, as he had made the front part of the bike a storage area, and the back of the bike had all the mechanics. He got on, and turned the motor on, hearing a light hum, knowing it was warming up. He's yet to find a relatively cheap part to keep the motor from freezing, as all heat products were so expensive on Europa, one of Jupiter's moons that had been colonized. And with an artificial atmosphere, they were able to go outside without being killed from the lack of air.

He sped off once he knew the motor was working properly, heading to the outskirts of town. He saw the traffic above him was pretty hectic, and knew that it would be a good time to be closer to the ground. He continued until he found what he was looking for: a rather large part of a ship sticking out of the ground. There was already a large amount of damage done, leaving a giant hole in the ship. Instead of going through the large hole, he had found a smaller entry into the crash site, and proceeded that way. After a few feet, he came across some broken steps, which he had climbed before. He turned right once he was up the steps, and saw that the metal beam he had moved into the doorway to prevent it from closing was still there. He proceeded, and walked to the set of stairs before fishing out his torch. He knew it could get dark, and the more he proceeded into the ship, with many twists and turn, it kept getting darker. He passed a few caved in elevator shafts, not wanting to dig his way through more. It took a while, but he finally saw some light.

There was a hole in part of the ship, so he ran towards it, turning of the torch to save power. He looked to the sky, and saw Jupiter looming overhead in the sky, a beautiful sight to see. Smiling, he continued down the path, and eventually came across a bunch of landing platform, all covered in a thick layer of dust indicating that they haven't been used in a while. Running his fingers across the dust, he assumed that they weren't used for at least 5000 years. Damien shot his head up, looking around, having the feeling someone was watching him.

"Hello?" Damien called out, grabbing his pistol from the holster. "Anyone there? I Just want to know why you're here." There were a few minutes of silence before Damien sighed. "Must be my imagination."

Deciding that the outside wasn't as safe as the inside, he made his way back, seeing a partially opened door while backtracking. He saw that he could barely squeeze through if he were flat on the ground. He slid his bag under, and then wiggled his way under the door, seeing a room he had not yet seen. There was a hallway to his right with a red light, and under him as well. Taking his bag back, he slung it over his shoulder and dropped down, seeing two fuzzy holograms. He was able to tell what they were roughly though. One was a ship, and he assumed it was the ship he was in as well. The second looked like a four legged proxy with a triangular head. Moving away, he was able to explore more, seeing knocked over lockers, some opened, some closed. Continuing after he had seen enough of the eerie room, we traveled a bit longer, maybe ten minutes before he came across a unique room. He had seen some of the rooms before repeat, but this room was different. There were three doors, two leading to what looked like vents that were still working and the third one ran between the two, creating a hallway.

He walked down the middle, and the door opened to reveal an open area floor with rubble and knocked over beams and large containers haphazardly pushed to the side. It did however look like it could also be used for cover. On the far end, he saw an opening and a small hut looking building. But in the middle of the room were the most interesting features: three enormous vents. He thought something was off about the vents, since they were protected by energy gates, which were still operational.

"How are these things operational? I dated them back to the period just before human colonization. Let me get some photographs," Damien said to himself. He took out his camera, and when he looked back, he saw a humanoid figure walking around. Deciding not to figure out if it were friendly, he quietly dropped to his stomach, making sure not to cause a sound.

"Youkai to Base, do you copy?" they said, Damien wondering if the thing was theirs.

"I found remnants of an active Corpus sight. The Raptor factory on Naamah. I can't see anyone right now, but I did see a human male snooping around earlier," the figure known as Youkai informed the ones they were talking with.

 _'Human? Then they are extraterrestrials from outside the Origin System,'_ Damien thought. He wanted to get a picture, but knew that he would die from it. However, he did see a series of characters while he was panicking. He zoomed in, and took a picture, glad that he had a digital camera with him this time around. They looked like characters, but he couldn't read them.

 _'These look like they could have been the first characters of the human language. I'll ask around campus tomorrow. If I get out today,'_ Damien thought.

"No, the gravity conveyers are still active. They must have repaired it before going extinct," Youkai spoke, Damien seeing them looking into the gravity conveyer. "It looks like one got stuck inside."

"I hope he's not trying to revive them. But I'll look around tomorrow. I know what they look like. That black turtle neck is a dead giveaway," Youkai said, hearing footsteps. "I think our conversation wasn't private. I'll see you in a few Cerberus."

Damien had taken off as soon as he heard the black turtle neck, as he knew he was going to be hunted once the conversation was over. He figured a head start was what he needed. He doubled back into the vents, trying to hide from whatever was chasing him. And he was smart to do so. He saw the strange creature walking through the middle hallway, holding a bow and arrow. They kept looking into each vent room, Damien knowing that hiding there wasn't the best idea. But he knew that it was a lot better than trying to run. He was hiding behind a vent, doing his best to keep out of sight. He was able to grab a photo of the creature, and remain undetected. He stashed his camera away, and took out his pistol. He had a feeling it would do much against the creature, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. After a painful hour, Damien decided it was safe to proceed. He was very cautious, and was checking his corners before moving onto the next turn. After thirty minutes, he was back where he started, and moved to his bike, removing the snow cover. He placed it back inside the front compartment along with his bag, closing it fast. He was off faster than most would be when moving away from the crash site. He didn't see that a certain creature was watching him leave from the shadows higher up in the ship.

"I hope you know what you're doing Cobra. This is a huge gamble we're taking," Youkai said.

"I know, but it's better than killing the kid you saw in the vent room like Cerberus suggested," Cobra informed.

"Agreed. I'll report back to Phantom and get everyone to regroup at Naamah, Europa. Do you know where Alpha and Charlie are?" Youkai asked.

"Alpha are trying to figure out what is going on at the inner four planets, we were tasked with Phobos through Uranus, and Charlie got stuck with the rest," Cerberus reminded.

"Send a distress signal then. They won't be able to ignore that. Has either group found our dojo?" Youkai asked, putting the bow and arrow away once she could no longer see the boy.

"Not that they reported. Most dojos found were either in shambles or were scavenged for parts," Cerberus said, Youkai sighing.

"I'm returning to orbit now. I'll be docking at our temporary base in ten," Youkai finished, knowing that tracking the boy as she were would cause an uproar, especially since all traces of the Old War were wiped from history. The only thing that could possibly show people what was going on were the record kept on Earth's moon, which was densely populated with researchers, architects, and inventors who wanted to know how their supposed ancestors built such intricate and complex machines.

* * *

 **I AM AWARE THAT NOT MUCH WAS EXPLAINED, BUT MOSTLY EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. ALSO, NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE DAMIEN'S FRIENDS ARE INTRODUCED ALONG WITH HIS BROTHER, SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT! I HAVE SOME MORE WARFRAME TO PLAY TO FIGURE OUT THE EXACT LOADOUTS FOR CERTAIN CHARACTERS. AND FOR THOSE WONDERING, YOUKAI'S WARFRAME WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE HUGE REFERENCE TO THE CODE NAME OF HERS. AND YES, YOUKAI IS A FEMALE, WHILE COBRA AND CERBERUS ARE MALES. NO WARFRAMES BESIDES YOUKAI'S WILL BE REVEALED UNTIL CHAPTER 4 OR 5. UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I HAVE TO DEAL WITH JOBBING AND SCHOOL REGISTRATION, WHICH WAS A _HUGE_ PAIN IN THE ASS. ALSO, PLAINS OF EILIDON! I AM WAITING FOR THAT UPDATE TO DROP SO I CAN PLAY OPEN WORLD AND MAKE MY OWN WEAPONS! ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER, AFTER TOO LONG!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Raptor and Answers

"Excuse me, professor?" Damien spoke, knocking on the open door his head already in the doorway.

"Ah, Tauno. Please come in. What do you have to ask me today?" the professor asked, Damien pulling out some photos.

"I was exploring again, and I found this. Do you know what language it could be?" Damien asked, showing him the photo he took yesterday of the crash site language.

He took out his glasses, looking carefully at the image. "I can't say that I do. I think it might be some form of early writing system."

"I was thinking the same thing, though there are some concerns and problems with that. Look here. That looks like the Roman numeral five, yet it is part of a word. At least I think it is a word," Damien pointed out, showing him the part in question.

"Yes, I can see that. And this has to date before the Roman Empire, or at least it should. But it looks like there are too many rough edges, and when marking anything, you don't use old languages," the professor added.

"And this would bring us into conspiracy theories. However, I think what I'm about to say makes sense. We might no longer be alone in the Origin System," Damien informed, pulling out the picture of the warrior with the bow. "That might be an exo-suit to support their body."

"It certainly does. Do you know what they are?" the professor observed, looking at the picture he was shown.

"No idea. I kind of want to post it online, but then all those who believe in the whole "Old War" stuff would be all over it, even though they have no proof. And this could be a legitimate discovery," Damien said.

"Most people subscribed to the Old War Theory are mainly nut jobs anyways," the professor agreed.

"Exactly. Anyways, I'll go snoop around now. See if I can't find more information," Damien smiled.

"Don't skip your classes," the professor said.

"I don't have class today. Later!" Damien spoke, giving a two fingered wave to signal that he was leaving. He walked around the campus, trying to find someone who looked intelligent enough to actually help him. He didn't want to hear about any of the "Old War" conspiracy theories right now, as he would rather have that as a last resort. Give it to the dogs should he come up with nothing.

"Damien!" he heard someone call. He turned and saw his best friend, Sierra Nora Amber. He called her by her middle name as it was shorter. She was a year older than him at 23. Her dirty blonde, nearly brown hair went down to the curve in her back, with some of her hair covering her green eyes. Her clothes were similar to Damien's, with a white parka instead of a black one. She was more of a tomboy than most girls, which is what made Damien comfortable around her. Damien was considered shy around most females, but was generally fine talking to her.

"Nora! What's up?" Damien asked his friend, attempting to hide the pictures.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing on campus today, but I see you're hiding something. Care to tell me?" Sierra asked, Damien laughing it off.

"I'm trying to find someone who wanted some pictures taken. I came to deliver them to her," Damien lied.

"Okay, who is she?" Sierra asked, Damien now pinned between a rock and a hard place.

Damien simply looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "Oh, there she is. I'll catch you later," Damien said. He made his way over to the girl. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Just take these, and walk away happily. I'll meet back up with you since I need them back."

"Why? You in trouble?" she asked, seeing the photos. "You seriously subscribe to the Old War Theory?"

"No, I just was poking around what looked to be an alien crash site. I didn't find anything. But I don't want to have any nut jobs seeing these, as it would just get out of hand," Damien explained.

"Okay. I'll see you in the library in fifteen," the girl agreed, taking the photos.

"Close one," Damien smiled.

"He seems to be working with someone. I wasn't able to make anything out between the two, but he handed some photos to her," Youkai informed, taking a sip of her hot drink. She was currently observing Damien for now, and was blending in. Short black hair felt to her shoulders, and her orange eyes were following Damien. Her clothing was like everyone else's: a coat and pants for the cold moon. She was wearing white and blue, as they were the first things she grabbed. She also had a communication device in her watch, which she knew would be a useful object for observations.

"He might know you are watching. Try to move in closer. See if the girl knows anything," Cobra ordered.

"Okay. I'm moving. I'll get back to you once I know more," Youkai said, walking towards the large building the girl entered. She looked around for the girl, and sat next to her. "Hello. Those pictures that my friend gave you, might I have them?"

"Sorry. He only asked me to hold onto them. Another ten minutes and he'll have them back," the girl said, continuing to write down complex problems.

"I was told to grab them for him," Youkai convinced her.

"As long as you take them to him. I need to finish this up," the girl agreed, handing the photos over to Youkai. Youkai got up, and then headed outside, going back to where she was before, sitting back down. She looked at the photos, and saw the text.

"Cobra, Cerberus, bad news. That factory I was patrolling, it is back online. The boy activated it, but I don't think he knew that it was a weapons factory," Youkai reported.

"How do you figure?" Cerberus asked.

"He wrote notes on the back of each photo. He mentioned everything as alien, and has no idea how to read the Corpus language. We should prepare ourselves and head to the factory to shut it down permanently," Youkai suggested.

"Understood. You heard her Cerberus. Looks like you get to bring out one of your decimation loadouts," Cobra informed Cerberus. A shout of messed up joy came from Cobra's side, Youkai knowing Cerberus was too excited for this mission.

"What do you mean? I never met anyone with that description," Damien clarified.

"Oops. Look, I didn't want them, and I didn't bother to check. They said they knew you and you sent her for the pictures. I have important homework to do," the girl informed.

"Shit. I have to go," Damien said, briskly walking until he reached the door. He then booked it to his bike. As he turned it on, Sierra came up behind him.

"Cut the crap. What are you really up to?" Sierra demanded.

"Look, I can't explain why, but I think someone is in danger. I need to go now," Damien said, Sierra not moving. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Move now!"

Sierra took his advice, but not in the way he had in mind. She got in the bike with him, Damien groaning.

"I'm coming with you," Sierra insisted.

"Fine, I'll let you come. But do as I say," Damien agreed, knowing that she was almost as stubborn as he is. He sped off to the crash site he had visited frequently, and once there, Sierra was in awe. "Can you get me my bag? Front compartment." As Sierra grabbed the opening to the compartment, Damien handcuffed her to the bike.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sierra shouted, Damien slinging the bag around his shoulder.

"Sorry. Stay put! And don't break my bike!" Damien shouted, running into the giant crash site.

"Fucking ass," Sierra said under her breath, now trying to figure out how to free herself from the handcuffs.

Damien was booking it through the hallways, skidding to a stop when he was turning sharp corners. He saw the one door that was low completely gone, and saw signs of a fire fight, or rather, a firearm being discharged repeatedly. Damien knew he had to hurry if he wanted to stop people from getting hurt. He ran through the room and the hallways after that. He soon heard gunfire, and had a good feeling of where the gunshots were. He run down the middle hallway, and saw what was going on.

The figure from before was on high wires that looked to be made of energy. In their hands was not a bow like last time, but a grenade launcher of a strange design. He saw two more figures, one with what seemed to be dual machine pistols that shot energy, and the final one had an automatic double barrel shotgun. But the thing he was most worried about was the giant robotic mass looming over them. It was clearly hostile, and he ran and dove behind some of the rubble.

"This is so fucking stupid," Damien spoke, taking out his pistol. Shaking his head, he popped out and shot a few times, hitting one of the two wing-like robotic appendages. The giant robot rotated and let of energy bursts, Damien moving away from his previous position. He let off more shots as he was making his way to some more sturdy cover, knowing that they had to be doing something. He dove into a container, and put his back against one of the container walls. He heard something enter the container, seeing that it was the figure with two machine pistols. He merely acknowledged them, and they decided that that was a good enough invitation.

"Do you know how stupid you are? That thing is lethal," they informed, Damien rolling his eyes.

"You don't think I figured that out? How do we get rid of it?" Damien replied, the figure letting out another sigh.

"Don't tell me you followed Youkai here. I'm Cerberus. Follow my orders. Looks like you were innocent," Cerberus growled. He them took out a heavy plasma rifle and handed it to Damien. "When the time comes, I want you to shoot as much of this thing into Raptor there. Don't lose my weapon. Find some high ground."

"Got it. Should I watch out for anything? A signal or something?" Damien asked, seeing how heavy the rifle really was.

"You'll know it when you see it," Cerberus informed, heading back out, guns blazing. Damien ran and found that he could set up shop on one of the higher platforms. He saw what was going on, and did not believe it. He seemed to have landed smack in the middle of a battlefield. He managed to get onto the higher ground, and set the gun down, and lied behind it, finger on the trigger. He was tracking Raptor, and then the unexpected happened to him.

Raptor looked right at him. Damien started shooting, and that is when the second of strange things occurred. A large bubble appeared around Raptor, redirecting all incoming and outgoing fire to the metallic beast. The robot fell to the floor, and Damien saw them taking out a part and dropping it down the middle vent. He heard an explosion and felt the ground shake.

He saw the archer standing next to him. "We need to get out of here now," she informed, Damien agreeing. They all ran into the hallways, Damien stopping.

"Who are you guys?" Damien asked, the one who identified himself as Cerberus groaning and turning around. To his surprise, Damien was pointing the rifle at them.

"Don't bother. That won't do you any good here," Cerberus spoke.

"Tell me who you are, and I'll lower the weapon," Damien countered.

"Did you not just here me? You know what, go ahead, see what happens," Cerberus spoke, standing at the barrel of the rifle. Damien pulled the trigger, and saw that it was ineffective. Cerberus snatched his rifle away from Damien, who drew his pistol.

"Better safe than sorry. Who are you people? And what is going on here?" Damien demanded.

"I think we owe him at least an answer," the archer said, the two others seeming to agree.

"As you know, I'm Cerberus. My code name anyways. I use Mag Prime mainly. That rifle I handed you, Supra Vandal. I guess to put it simple, super-heated plasma heavy machine gun," Cerberus introduced himself. Cerberus's Mag Prime wasn't standard, and had the Orbital skin and a custom coloration.

"Youkai. Again, code name. Ivara is my only Warframe. I can pull off-"

"Wait, back up, did you just say Warframe? As in Old War conspiracy theory?" Damien asked, not believing his ears.

"Who do you think were the ones that started that? Some drunk hippies? As long as people talk about it, we have a fighting chance against any more threats. We are feared throughout not only the Origin System, but countless others, and want to keep it that way," the last one interjected. "And didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to interrupt?"

"As I was saying, I'm Youkai. I'm this group's intelligence master. I'm also the one who saw you failing to hide in the vent room," Youkai finished. Youkai's Ivara wasn't the standard skin, as her Ivara had the Youkai skin and a custom coloration as well.

"You saw me? Why did you let me live then?" Damien asked.

"That leads the conversation to me. Cobra. This group's leader. I had her tail you to see if you were a threat or not. Had I let Cerberus decide, well, let's just say you're lucky I was there. Saryn Prime is my choice in Warframe," Cobra introduced himself.

"So then those who actually subscribe to the Old War Theory are right?" Damien asked, leaning against a wall.

"No, not at all. The only truth to that are the Tenno, Orokin, Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Sentient. And why do you think new things are being uncovered by random people about the Old War?" Youkai questioned. Damien looked at her, and had one idea.

"You let them find it. Well, a lie about it anyways. So this is all to what end?" Damien said, wanting more answers.

"You seem to be taking this quite well for a civilian," Cobra noted.

"I've been wrapped in some pretty weird stuff when I was younger," Damien replied.

"To protect ourselves. Think about this for a second," Cerberus started. "You find out that there are things out there that can easily wipe out an entire planet's population. What do you think human governments will do? They would panic. They would become afraid. This isn't the first time we've had to clean up a mess."

"You've done this before?" Damien asked, quite shocked at this information he was finding out.

"The Old War, we cleaned it up. When the Origin System was under attack from the Fyril System, we cleaned that up and covered our tracks. We constantly cover our tracks and leave clues that lead nowhere to cover out tracks," Cobra informed.

"So, had you not intervened in the Fyril Conflict, the Origin system would be history?" Damien asked again.

"Precisely. Since this system is our home, we defend it as well. Hasn't anyone wondered why bad things don't happen in the Origin System and no one has been threatened by other systems? Other than failed test launches and experiments, we have always been involved. Well, except early human history, with the whole atomic bomb and Cold War incident," Youkai added.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Cobra noted, Damien leaning against the wall.

"Well I am open-minded. But this, this is insane. I need to mull this over," Damien spoke, using the wall to support himself.

"While you mull over the information, you fought well. We can't live forever, and you seem to know what to do. If you do decide to join us, simply meet Youkai at your college campus tomorrow," Cobra invited.

"After my class is over, _if_ I decide to come, it will be in front of the library. I have a morning class," Damien informed. "Now I have to go. I hand-cuffed my friend to my bike."

"Wait, someone else came?" Cerberus asked.

"My bike is outside the facility. I had no other choice. She's pretty stubborn when it comes to figuring out the truth," Damien added. "I have to go now."

"Make sure to think about our offer," Cobra reminded.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE AWKWARD ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING AFTER PLAINS OF EILIDON DROPS, SINCE I WANT/NEED TO SEE THE WEAPONS SYSTEM FROM THAT UPDATE. ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG. NEXT UPDATE WILL COME** **SOONTM. UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! IT HAS BEEN QUITE SOME TIME! THIS SITE WAS BEING VERY DIFFICULT AND WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN TO THIS ACCOUNT. AFTER A LOT, AND I MEAN A LOT OF DIGGING THROUGH HARD PAPERS THAT I USE TO KEEP TRACK OF EVERYTHING, I FOUND THE PASSWORD AND EMAIL! NOW TO UPDATE IT SINCE THAT EMAIL HAS BECOME FLOODED WITH SPAM. WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAYS, CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginning to Understand

Damien was waiting in front of the library after his class as promised, and had yet to see anyone walk up to him. He checked his watch, and saw that it had been ten minutes since he had arrived. He started looking around again, people wondering who he was waiting for. He soon saw a girl walking up to him that he didn't recognize, but felt like he knew her.

"Youkai?" Damien asked, the girl nodding.

"Glad to see you made it," Youkai said, Damien nodding. "So, have you given it some thought?"

"I'm in. I don't think that I can sit by knowing bad shit is happening. I also know someone who might be willing to join us. A friend of mine is a sharp shooter, and is similar to me, who can't stand by for threats that might harm people. He should be at the gun range right now," Damien answered.

"Let's pay him a visit then. What does he usually shoot?" Youkai questioned.

"Energy rifle modeled after the AR-15. He's talked about getting a real one for the longest time. He's already got some of the parts," Damien informed, walking to his bike. He got on, and Youkai sat behind him, and held him.

"This is how it is ridden with two people, right?" Youkai asked, Damien blushing a bit.

"Y-yeah," Damien answered. "Let's get going."

Damien started up the bike, and was about to move it when Sierra got in the way. "So, what are you up to? And who is this hugging you?"

"A friend of Craig's. We are meeting him at the gun range," Damien lied.

"Bullshit," Sierra called Damien out.

"I'm not lying. You can even ask him," Damien continued.

Sierra got out of the way, taking her phone out. Damien knew what she was about to do, and took off before she could block him again.

"Don't you think that was harsh?" Youkai asked Damien.

"Harsh or not, I had to get out of there before she figured out what was really going on. Though she'll be back before long," Damien informed. "She is a nosy one when it comes to finding things out."

"I see. So, are we going to meet this friend of yours?" Youkai asked, Damien nearly making his bike go horizontal before finishing a tight turn.

"Of course. Like I said, he's like me. We have to get to him fast and explain everything before Sierra gets his location. Otherwise, we are stuck between a rock and a hard place," Damien answered, getting lower on his bike, pushing it faster than it was already going. He saw the neighborhood that his friend lived in within a minute after hitting the top speed. He hit the brakes, and turned hard. He ended up spinning five times before coming to a complete stop, the bike stopping right behind a hovercar that was parked in the driveway.

"Nice driving," Youkai commented, getting off the bike, Damien staying still for a few moments, letting the world balance itself out. Once off the bike, he ran to the book, knocking on it normally. Almost as soon as it was answered, Damien walked in along with Youkai.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Craig asked, seeing Damien take his shoes off.

"Old War is real," Damien said, Craig looking at him like a lunatic. "Hear me out. Corpus, Grineer, Tenno, it's all real. Youkai knows all this because she is a Tenno."

"Woah woah woah. Back up for a moment. Yesterday you were with everyone else who thought it wasn't real at all. What the hell happened?" Craig asked.

"Run in with an old Corpus drone known as Raptor. Also, Youkai is proof since she has a Warframe that is fully functional. But that isn't all. Old enemies of theirs are popping up. That could end up being hazardous to us. So, we need allies. I came to ask you to join us," Damien explained.

"Calm down. I think I should explain," Youkai stopped Damien from going any further. "Now, I can provide a better explain action. Please sit down, as it might take a while."

Youkai sat down and started explaining her story, from waking up, to joining the clan she was in, dojo work, finding the Ivara Warframe, going up against Vey Hek's troops With her allies and finally ending him for destroying relays that once housed many Tenno and Tenno sympathizers, to waking up and finally taking down the Twin Queens with the same allies.

"Okay. Let's say I believe you for argument's sake. Why should I trust you or even come with you?" Craig asked, trying to comprehend her story.

"Because even though we can't live forever, our teachings can. And not only that, but Damien talked highly of you as a person and solider," Youkai informed.

"He talks highly of most his friends, even Sierra," Craig explained.

"He lied to her with a straight face and even left her behind in order for me to meet you," Youkai added.

"Damien," Craig said, standing up. "Let me get my weapons. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Craig headed upstairs, now fully convinced. He knew Damien wouldn't do things like that to his friends with good reason. And from the story he had just heard, he wasn't sure about what was true or not, but if it made Damien drop everything and come to him, it was worth checking out. Chase took out his energy rifle, ejecting the cell catching it midair, and placed both in the bag. He grabbed a few more cells for it before moving onto his Glock. While he loved the feel of physical ammunition, he was unsure if he should take it or not, as it was a relic in working order. He grabbed it and holstered it in the back of his pants. He opened his closet, and took out one of his most lethal weapons: a Railgun. This one was unavailable to civilians, but since his father served with the weapon and was discharged after the Fyril Conflict, he kept the weapon as a trophy before handing it down to his son. It was a DMR with a thermal scope and a bipod. He delicately placed it into the bag along with the special rounds his father had provided. He slung the bag over his torso, and headed downstairs to see Damien and Youkai talking, mainly about a type of pistol called an "Akstilletto Prime," whatever that was.

"So, where are we going?" Craig asked, Damien smiling.

"Apparently while you were packing, they found it. They found their dojo. Their home," Damien informed.

"Well I don't assume we can just fly there on your bike. So. Where to we go first?" Craig questioned.

"We go to my ship. I can get to it once we are out of sight of major and minor towns. We can head back to the Raptor factory. We put it out of commission yesterday," Youkai informed, Craig nodding.

"And you trust her Damien?" Craig asked.

"With my life. Not so much with Cobra and Cerberus though," Damien answered.

"Other Tenno I assume?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going then. Can you make two trips, or do I need to drive behind you?" Craig asked.

"Drive behind. And whatever you do, do not let Nora into your vehicle. Don't even answer your phone if it's her," Damien said, leading Youkai out to his bike, Craig getting into his own vehicle, which was a somewhat basic hover car. The only difference this one had was it had all-terrain wheels and an old suspension system for them to allow Craig to feel the lay of the land he drove on.

Damien put on his goggles, and revved up he bike, seeing Craig turn over the engine of his vehicle. Damien sped over the snow covered ground beneath him, Craig tearing through the white blanket following Damien. It was ten minutes before Damien stopped in front of a downed ship, recognizing it as the Raptor Factory. He stopped, and got off, taking his bag out of the front. Youkai followed, and Craig opened his door, turning the engine off.

"This is the place? This looks like a junk yard," Craig said.

"Which makes it the best place to build a weapons factory," Damien finished.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Craig said.

"There you are," a familiar voice said, Damien knowing he was as good as dead. "I figured you'd be coming back here sooner or later. You're going to tell me everything you know now."

"I think we should talk in a more suitable place. Our guild slash clan headquarters," Youkai answered Sierra, who was making her way over to Damien.

"So you're saying that you are taking us to where you gather for important missions?" Damien asked.

"I guess you could say that. But our headquarters were more like home to us than a base. Tenno would wonder why our clan was small, yet so tightly knit. That is because we were a family. We are showing you our home," Youkai corrected. "Think your vehicle can fit through the hallways?"

"Maybe, but we'd have to move it manually. I can leave it running and we guide it that way," Damien answered.

"Okay. Let's do that," Youkai said, Damien putting the bag back into the front compartment, and revved it to life.

"I'll have to rev it every now and again to keep it from freezing," Damien informed, Youkai helping him move it through the hallways, Craig and Sierra following them wondering what was going on.

After ten minutes, they came across the landing pads that Damien once came across. Youkai led them up to the highest point, which had an active ship there waiting for them.

"Okay. Craig was it? You're first. Simply stand in the outline, and grip those handles," Youkai said, Craig unsure of this. Youkai saw this, and helped him out. She easily picked him up and placed him in the outline, Craig about to grip the two rods. "Let go once you are inside. It won't leave until I'm on."

Craig nodded, and griped the handles, and the panel rotated, Craig now inside. Seconds later, it rotated again, no one inside the outline.

"Sierra, you're next," Youkai said, Seirra moving to it herself so she wouldn't be lifted by Youkai. It took longer for it to turn back around once the panel hid Sierra, but it came back none the less.

"Before I go in, how are we transporting the bike?" Damien asked Youkai.

"Leave that to me. Now, get in," Youkai said, Damien doing what he was told. He grabbed the handles, and was swung inside the ship. He stepped off, and was confused. They were standing on a door, and it had no handle. Youkai entered soon after, seeing them standing on the door. She grabbed one of the bars, and looked at them.

"You might want to grab something it you don't want to get hurt," Youkai informed, holding the bar tightly. Damien, Sierra and Craig followed suit, feeling the ship move, and threw them around a bit, but they held on regardless. The four felt a hard impact, and that's when Youkai let go,the door no longer on the bottom, but now in front of them. Youkai opened it, and was greeted by a large ball of fur tackling her to the floor.

"Photon! You miss me?" Youkai laughed, Damien, Craig and Sierra wondering what the large thing was.

"Um, what is that?" Craig asked, Youkai knowing they would have some questions.

"Photon, let me up please. I need to at least let Leon know where we are going," Youkai asked, the fur ball continuing to lick her face. "Please let me up Photon," Youkai asked, Photon still licking her face. "Photon! Down!"

Photon backed off, Youkai sighing. "You really need to listen so I don't have to yell at you."

"Okay, what is Photon now that you can talk? And who the hell is Leon?" Sierra asked, clearly mad.

"Let's head over to my personal quarters on this ship. Follow me," Youkai said, leading them out from where they were, which was under a ramp. Photon followed Youkai closely, like a dog would follow it's owner. They followed her down a ramp and to the right, leading into a room that had two fish tanks on the wall, an unknown Warframe to them in between the two tanks, various things on shelves, and a window that showed space. They weren't moving anymore, but that didn't stop Damien from going over to it.

"Damn that's beautiful," Damien breathed, amazed by the view.

"So, what is Photon?" Sierra repeated.

"Photon is a kubrow. I guess to humans it is like a large dog. Also fierce on the battle field," Youkai explained. "Sit. This could take a while."

Everyone sat on the couch, Youkai pulling out a phone, which they thought was odd, but understood once she plugged it in and it showed a hologram of different songs, but in a language they couldn't understand. She was scrolling for a second before making a selection and lowering the volume.

"Sorry. I like listening to music while having conversations in here. So, what questions do you have?" Youkai started.

"How old are you? Surely you can't be as young as you look," Craig asked.

"Well, I don't know the amount of time I spent in stasis, but outside of stasis, about twenty-five years," Youkai explained.

"Wait, you perfected stasis? No one has been able to do that before," Damien said, sitting down on the couch with everyone else.

"The Orokin did. Let me start at the beginning. The Tenno were created to deal with the Sentient threat, another creation of the Orokin. When we had finished dealing with the Sentient threat, we betrayed the Orokin. It was a battle. No. A slaughter. Blood was spilt more on that one day than the length of the war. We were merciless. They did have it coming, and once the slaughter was done, a mother figure to most, Lotus, put us inside stasis, despite having orders from Hunhow, leader of the Sentients to kill the Tenno. She had to give up her womb in order to even get close. She couldn't have children, and formed a bond with us. She saved us by placing us inside stasis while in Transference. Back when the Warframe wasn't what it is today.

"Time passed, and when we were woken from stasis, there was a conflict between two, later three factions. The Grineer, the Corpus, and Infestation. The Grineer were slave workers when we were placed inside stasis, the Corpus claim to be the descendants of the Orokin, and the Infestation was a bio-weapon used to attempt to combat the Sentient, but backfired. The Grineer were messing around with the the infested tissue left behind, and recreated them, and at the same time, released a new enemy on the playing field. The Tenno, some still unaware at the time, like myself back then, used our Warframes to try to weaken the enemies so that innocent people, such as the Ostrons, Honkor, and other peaceful factions could live in peace without the constant worry of death around them. But once the first person woke from the Second Dream, they taught us and showed us where and what we really were. Later, those who woke, we were stronger, and even had more control. Some abandoned the Transference system for a controllable suit, which is what allows us to pull off some otherwise impossible techniques. That is the basic history of the Tenno," Youkai informed.

"That is a lot to take in," Craig said, holding his head.

"Not that complicated. I understand it more now. But How are we supposed to help and even train under you? We can't exactly control Warframes. Do you have any tech I could try to reverse engineer? It would help greatly," Damien said, Craig sighing.

"Here we go again. I suggest when we get to where ever we are going to just let him do what he wants," Craig rubbed his temples.

"We have five labs. Tenno, Corpus, Grineer, and Infested. We find it better to understand other technology for a better chance of victory. I suggest looking at the Banshee Warframe and Itzal Archwing. Both good all around, depending on how you use them," Youkai suggested.

"Alright. Will do. Any other engineers you have?" Damien asked.

"There is Siren, Cerberus, and Phantom, our leader. Those are the ones who would usually be found in their own quarters on base, usually testing weapons, making new melee weapon designs, or testing them in combat situations and stress," Youkai explained.

"Madam," a synthetic voice came. "Large object approaching, 12 o'clock."

"That's our dojo," Youkai informed Leon.

"Really? It's been ~ _ **TOO DAMN LONG**_ ~ a while since we've been there!" Leon glitched out.

"I assume that Leon is this ship's AI?" Sierra assumed.

"That is correct young lady. I am Leon, a class 7 cephalon created by Youkai. I can comfort, support, and ~ _ **KILL THE OPERATOR**_ ~ keep the operator's arsenal safe," Leon glitched again.

"Don't ask. I don't understand either," Youkai commented, assuming that time had worn Leon's processor and mind down.

* * *

 **SO, A LOT TO DIGEST. I AM TRYING MY DAMNED HARDEST TO KEEP THE EVENTS OF WARFRAME KEY TO THIS STORY AND GIVE EACH PERSON MORE PERSONALITY TO DISTINGUISH THEM FROM THEIR TEAMMATES, WHICH WILL ALL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO, I HAVE BIRD PRIME! BASK IN MY GOLDEN WINGS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
